Nothing But Love & Laughter
by I-love-raura-auslly
Summary: The last time we read, we saw Austin & Ally's wedding was broke off. This time, they are getting ready to have their next one and Ally is beyond nervous thinking there might be another complication. Is she actually right this time? /Sequel to Nothing But Hate & Crying
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I thought about it and realized that I might not be able to write the sequel during Spring Break. So I'm starting right now and hoping to finish it by or before the break. Hope you like the first chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up due to sound of Austin snoring at the crook of my neck. When it comes to sleeping beside Austin, you would never get a good night sleep. Somehow, at the middle of the night, Austin came all the way to my side of the bed and is basically hovering over me with his legs all over me. There's no way I would be able to get out of this mess.

"Austin. Austin," I shake him trying to wake him up, "Wake up. Austin."

"Ugghh! Five more minutes!" he whispers cuddling by me.

"Can you at least move over so _I _can get up?"

"No. I need you by my side." With that he starts snoring again. I turn around to face him properly, silently studying his face. After all those chaos we've been through, I'm just glad things are perfect between us again.

Austin proposed to me again after the week we got back together. But this time, it was obvious and I already knew about his plan. It wasn't as special either. Since we both knew already that we wanna get married again (which is in two months), he didn't make the proposal all 'fancy'. I seriously can't imagine my life without him.

I brush out a few of his hair from his forehead and gently kiss it. I stroke his cheek with my thumb and then-slap him.

"OW!"

"I know you're awake. Don't play dumb with me."

"How did you know?" he asks while trying to sooth out the pain on his cheek.

"I know everything. Now let me go." I try to get out of his grasp.

"I won't let you go until you apologize for slapping me. And boy, does it hurt!" I laugh. "Well, are you gonna apologize?"

"I have no reason to."

"Fine by me. You'll stay in this bed for as long as I like. And that might be for a LONG. LONG time.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Now will you let me go?" He shakes his head.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go that easily. You know exactly what I need you to do to let you go." I groan. I get up and peck his cheek.

"There. Happy now? Please, let me go now."

"That wasn't a proper kiss. A peck wouldn't work. I need a long, loving kiss from my oh-so-beautiful little fiancé."

"Shut up!" I kiss his cheek again for about 3 seconds and this time he lets me go.

"Perfect. Thank you." He says and winks at me. I glare at him for a few seconds, go to the bathroom, and slam the door, locking it. Inside, I hear Austin say, "Geez. Guess she had a bad night," and he yells at the next part, "I LOVE YOU, AL!"

"SHUT UP!" I hear Austin laugh and whisper to myself, "I love you too, Austin," smiling a little.

* * *

"Ally, can you make me pancakes? I haven't had some for a while." Austin requests immediately after I come out from the bathroom.

"Dude, you just had them yesterday," I reply wiping my hair with my towel.

"Okay, fine. I love your pancakes, okay?" I smile and roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll make some more today. You owe me though."

"Oh, trust me. I have some plans." He says seductively. I frown. What is he up to now?

"I'm sure up to something, Al. Something you might not enjoy." He replies wiggling his eyebrows, reading my mind.

"If it's something that I hate, you'll regret it." I threaten and pass by him, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Fiesty much?" Austin follows me downstairs.

* * *

"Okay, tell me, what's going on?" Austin asks while I was making his pancakes.

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"You've been acting really, what's that word I'm looking for? Ahhh yeah, aggressive. Why is that?" My eyes widen.

"I'm not acting 'aggressive'. I'm just really-" my lips quiver. My voice cracks as I start speaking. "I'm just really tired. Yeah, that's it. I didn't get enough sleep, that is. Yeah, that." I let out a nervous laugh and gasp. I burned all the pancakes. I turn on the exhaust fan.

"Ally! You burned them?" he wines.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll make some more, I promise."

"Nah, leave it. Let's go out and eat." I nod slowly and dispose all the burned pancakes.

* * *

"Okay, now tell me. What's wrong?"

"I told you. Just tired and stuff. No biggie." He shakes his head.

"I know that isn't it. Ally, you can tell me." He holds my hands and looks into my eyes with concern.

I look down at our hands and whisper, "I'm nervous."

He squeezes my hands gently. "Nervous? For what, Al?"

"Our w-wedding. Austin, I'm really nervous. I want this day to be perfect. Last time, everything turned out to be a disaster. I broke off the wedding. You left all angry and hurt. What if there's another complication this time? I don't want anything to happen this time."

Austin lifts up my chin. "Nothing will happen. I promise. I won't let anything to happen. I can feel it in my guts that this wedding's gonna be the most perfectest thing to happen."

"That's not a-"

"I know that's not a word but let me finish. All this hitting me, telling me to shut up, and stuffs were because you were nervous?"

I smile a little and nod looking down again. He once again, lifts my chin up and looks deep into my eyes. "That's just weird, you know. It really hurt my feelings." I roll my eyes and hug him, hiding my face on the crook of his neck.

He hugs back tightly and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go now. I'm starving." I nod and we walk to the nearest restaurant hand-in-hand.

* * *

**And I'm officially done with the first chapter. I made this chapter all-drama-free and cute-fluffy-filled chapter 'cause I wanted to let everyone know that they are even closer than they were used to before the whole incident. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then maybe you haven't read the first one. It's called 'Nothing But Hate & Crying." By reading this chapter, you can tell that Austin & Ally are closer than ever. Sorry for the long AN. My apologies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay of the story. Here's chapter 1. Enjoy! Spoiler: Shocking!**

**...**

"Do you wanna go to the mall today, Al?" I turn my attention to him from my songbook. "I need new pairs of sneakers."

"You own like hundreds of 'em. That's WAY more than I have. How many do you still want?"

"Hey, don't judge me. What can I say? A guy just loves to wear new sneakers." I roll my eyes and take preparation to get ready.

"I'm going 'cause who knows what crazy shenanigan you'll pull."

"Hurtful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out now. I need to get ready." Austin wraps his arms from my back and whispers into my ears,

"You can change in front of me, you know." I turn around and smack him on the head. Hard.

"OWWWW! I was just kidding. That hurts!" I turn back around and let out a small chuckle.

...

"So where are you going to buy your shoes?" Austin shrugs.

"I don't know. Usually, I just look around from store to store. I'll probably do that today as well." I nod.

"Sounds good."

"Hey! There's Dez and Carrie. Let's go say hi to them." We walk/run to them hand-in-hand.

"Hey, guys!" I wave and give Carrie a quick hug. "How have you been doing?"

"Hi, Ally. We're good. Carrie and me-"

"Carrie and I," I interrupt.

"Carrie and I were just talking about how awesome it would be to have pet bears. Imagine me, Carrie, and a bear living together in one house. Isn't it amazing just by thinking about it?"

Austin and I stare weirdly at them. "Uhhh...yeaaaaaah." Austin replies.

"I told you, babe. This plan is good. Let's go to the woods and hunt for some bears."

"Wait, you guys are actually-" They leave before I get the chance to tell them how dangerous it is. "Shouldn't we warn them?"

"Nah! They'll find out eventually." We slowly look at each other and burst out laughing.

_*Flash!* _We turn to look forward. Two people (a guy and a girl) are standing in front of us with cameras in their hands. "Ummm...can we help you?" I ask confused.

"We are the new reporters for Cheetah Beat and we were given a new task called "Couples in Love" and you two are just the PERFECT couple for it."

"Well how do you know if we are a couple?" Austin asks. Both of them point to our hands. We look down to see our fingers intertwined. Austin scratches his neck and lets out an embarrassed laugh.

"So can we go to our office so we can have a photoshoot of you together?"

"Umm...you see, we are kinda hoping for a day free today. So, we don't really want to do this whole photoshoot thing. Next time." I pull Austin away from them and we make a run.

"That was close." I let out a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to do that "Couples in Love" photoshoot. You and I never did a couple-y photoshoot before. I wanna try this." Austin whines.

"Did you not hear me say 'free day'? He nods and sighs.

"Fine. Let's go buy some shoes. But just so you know, I'm calling them to accept this photoshoot."

"Whatever. Let's go."

...

"Well that was some crazy shopping." We have been shopping for over 2 hours now and our legs were literally cramping.

"I'm going to the bathroom to freshen. Be back in a bit." I go to the bathroom and wash my face with some cold water. Once I come out and walk back to where Austin and I have been sitting, I regret coming out.

In front of my eyes were Austin and the none other than Cassidy sitting. What is she doing here?

"What do you want this time, Cassidy?"

"What else? I obviously want you. Austin, why can't understand that I'm in love with you and I wanna be with you?"

"And why can't YOU understand that I'm in love with Ally and want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Imagine you being in my position. Imagine Ally about to get married with someone else. How would you be feeling right now?

"Devastated? Heart-broken? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because that's how I'm feeling seeing you about to get married with not me, but Ally. How can I accept this, Austin?" I spot Austin look into Cassidy's eyes.

"Wow, you really d-do love me." Cassidy nods. "I don't know what to do, Cass. I love Ally with all my heart. I don't have any feelings for you. You can't force me, Cassidy. You just have to accept this somehow. Please." Cassidy's eyes well up and she looks down trying to hide her face.

Austin lifts Cassidy's chin and kisses her on the cheek. That in return makes MY eyes tear up. Austin might've said he doesn't have feelings for her but part of me is saying that he DOES.

...

"Why are you so quite, Al?" I shake my head without looking at him.

"Just tired." I lie straight through my teeth.

"Ahh! Makes sense. I am too. Hey, why are turned away from me?"

"Austin, can you just stop asking me these nonsense questions and drive?"

"Woah there! Something seriously is wrong now. What's going on?"

"Again with the question? Please, just drive."

...

"I don't think we should have our wedding, Austin."

"WAIT! What? What are you talking about?" He asks concerned. My eyes tear up and I let out a sob. "Ally, answer me! What do you mean by this?"

"I saw e-everything that happened b-between you and C-Cassidy. You have some deep feelings for her, A-Austin. I can s-see it perfectly. You may have n-not realized it but I h-have."

"You were eavesdropping?" I shake my head.

"She was sitting where WE were. And besides, I have every right to go there and hear what you guys were talking about."

"I can't believe you are mad at a small thing like this. She just said she has feelings for me and I replied back saying I don't reciprocate it." I shake my head again.

"Looking through your perspective, I don't think that's true. You definitely have some sort of feelings for her." I cry out loud this time.

"You don't even trust me, Ally! How can _I _trust myself to spend the rest of my life with you? Maybe if you think I do, then maybe we really SHOULD call off this wedding."

"No wait, Austin. I didn't really mean that. Please, forget everything I said," I reach for his hands but he grasps it back.

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry." What he did next broke my entire life. He reached for my hand and took out the engagement ring. I look at the ring, now on the floor and fall down. Austin leaves our room. I pick up the ring, my eyes blurry with tears and kiss it, closing my eyes and letting every single one of my tears out.

...

**Don't hate Austin here. Trust me, you'll regret it. He has a good reason. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


End file.
